


I Just Thought You Were Into Multicolored Villians

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: Shinmyoumaru is ravaged by Nue and Seija.There's really no adequate summary for this. I don't know why I wrote it.(EDIT: holy crap)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains sorta rape, cause I couldn't bring myself to write full-on rape.

Shinmyoumaru felt hands grip her forearms and keep them steady, and she turned her head and saw the Heian. She looked back in front of her and struggled against Nue’s grip.

 

“H-Hey!!” She cried. Her small size was no match for Nue’s, and when she saw the Amanojaku in front of her, she struggled more and more, trying to escape. Seija grinned evilly and pulled the bottom of her dress off, revealing her erection to the Inchling. Shinmyoumaru gasped. “S-Seija! I command you to stop!”   
  


“Idiot princess!” Seija grabbed Shinmyoumaru’s chin and held it so that the Inchling’s head was facing her. 

 

“Come on, Seija, I don’t have all day. I promised Murasa I’d be done with this quick!” Nue said, letting a grunt out as Shinmyoumaru shoved against her. 

 

Even if Shinmyoumaru wanted an intimate relationship with Seija, she felt that the Amanojaku was coming on too strong. She didn’t feel very much like having sex at that time, and she made it clear to the two. 

 

“S-Stop it!” She cried, and Nue jerked forward as Shinmyoumaru suddenly had a burst of strength. Seija caught her, however, and kept her pressed against the alien. Shinmyoumaru’s obi was almost torn off, and her kimono yanked from her body, leaving her in her bloomers. 

 

Seija barely even adjusted before Shinmyoumaru felt something enter her. Seija was huge, especially to the Inchling. Shinmyoumaru’s little body squirmed, and Seija began to quite enjoy the stimulation. Seija slammed into her, grinning and grunting. Nue squirmed behind them, and Shinmyoumaru felt something press against her backside as well. She shuddered, moans she didn’t want coming out were escaping her lips. 

  
“C’mon, Seija!” Nue cried. 

 

Seija looked at Nue in annoyance, and the alien pushed up her dress and plunged into the Inchling as well. “We’ll stretch your pussy really good, princess~!!” Seija growled. “Teach you a lesson~!” She and Nue alternated their thrusts, and the both of them were groaning and grunting. Shinmyoumaru felt tears against her cheeks, and below her waist had almost gone numb, and the part that wasn’t numb was painful, yet the Inchling felt more pleasure than pain at the time. Seija grinned, getting off on Shinmyoumaru’s fear and general discomfort. 

 

The Inchling felt Seija’s tongue on her cheeks, and she noticed that Seija was licking her tears, probably savoring the taste. “S-Sei…” She mumbled, her eyes dulling as she hit her upteenth orgasm, her body going limp. She wasn’t fighting, so Nue released her grip and went up to grip the Inchling’s shoulders. Shinmyoumaru’s arms wrapped around Seija’s body, clawing and gripping her dress as furiously as she could. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she put her head on Seija's shoulder, feeling one of the two cocks inside of her release and moaning softly. Nue pulled out and her dress went down over her limp member, and she pulled her bloomers over it. 

 

Seija made a noise of annoyance and released, making sure that most of the alien’s release came out and dripped down Shinmyoumaru's leg. Seija's cum was thicker, while Nue's easily ran down and dripped to the floor. Seija lost her footing, falling into the bed with Shinmyoumaru on top of her. Shinmyoumaru was too weak to move, or she would've gotten up and retreated to her room. Seija was asleep, and the Inchling thought for a bit and then forced herself up and ran to her room, collapsing into her bed and curling up. 


End file.
